


Art for Picking Up the Pieces

by vassalady



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for clarounette's fic Picking Up the Pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Picking Up The Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352913) by [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette). 



> This is the art I made for clarounette's fic Picking Up the Pieces for Harlequin Marvel!
> 
> While reading the fic, I had this clear image of silhouettes, so that's what I went with! I made most of them myself by tracing photos, which I'm pretty proud of, considering I had never done anything like that before. This was fun to make!
> 
> Thank you to clarounette for writing a lovely, inspiring fic! And thank you to drfumblesmcstupid and her work, without whom this challenge would not exist!
> 
> If you would like to do this as an ACTUAL puzzle, you can go [here](http://two.flash-gear.com/npuz/puz.php?c=v&id=3227142&k=71254140)! It features a "clean" version of the image, so there's a lot of solid blue pieces to connect to one another! Have fun!


End file.
